


Wind In Your Hair

by shadedScribe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, F/F, One Shot, is this the first fic with that ship tag?, let Alpha Jade be an adventure novel protagonist she deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe
Summary: Jade English has found that going back in time to another universe has its challenges, but dang if you don't meet some neat people.
Relationships: Alpha Jade Harley/Neophyte Redglare
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Wind In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while, I've been distracted by important things: work, my original fiction, staring at the news and feeling the creeping dread in my heart, etc. Here's a little oneshot that was originally part of a bigger fic that just. Was not working. But I really liked this bit, and I think it works by itself, so here you go. Enjoy!

Jade English looked around as the dragon-thing she and Redglare were riding took to the air. The Alternian landscape wasn’t quite as bizarre as some of her wilder imaginings, but it was still pretty darn strange. How did so many totally different animals have the exact same coloration? What was up with the wildly incongruous technology levels? What were those moons made of that were so wildly colored? Even with everything going on, she couldn’t help being curious about the new world they had landed on; she was a scientist, dammit!

“Hang on tight!” Redglare called over her shoulder. “We’re getting up to speed.”

Jade wrapped her arms tighter around Redglare as they soared upwards, then started making a beeline for Mindfang’s last known location. The dragon thing- a lusus, Redglare had called it- was actually pretty fast. They’d be there in no time, which was a relief. Jade hated to think about her friends being in the clutches of that creepy pirate lady any longer than they had to.

Most people in Jade’s position would be feeling pretty darn miserable right now, between being stranded on an hostile alien planet, on an impossible mission to change the past in another universe, having all of their friends in the clutches of an evil pirate queen, and being about to take on said queen’s entire fleet with someone they had just met yesterday in a two vs. a fuckton battle. And it was true, there was definitely a mental undercurrent of ‘oh god oh god oh god’ that Jade was very deliberately ignoring at the moment.

But she was feeling pretty good right now actually! Maybe she had a naturally positive outlook, or maybe she was just good at repressing things. Maybe it was the wind in her hair and the adrenaline building in preparation for the upcoming fight, or maybe it was just the fact that she finally had a chance to fight for the future without being fated to lose. Hell, maybe it was just being a red-blooded bisexual lady, clinging to a friendly alien woman who was absolutely shredded. Some combination of those, probably.

Besides, Redglare mostly just seemed eager to get into the fight, so it couldn’t be that hopeless.

“Thanks again for helping me.” Jade called out over the rushing wind.

“Of course!” Redglare answered. “You assisted me with those bandits, and one good turn deserves another. Besides, I’ve been wanting to get my claws on Mindfang for a while now.”

Jade could hear the vicious eagerness in Redglare’s voice. The woman was apparently a ‘Legislacerator’, which from what Jade could tell was some sort of combination of district attorney, detective, and elite assassin.

“So, what’s the plan when we get there?” Jade asked.

“Well, you said your friends were being held on Mindfang’s flagship, right?”

“Right.”

“Well, then, I think the two of us can handle that. You seemed like a pretty good shot when you were helping me out earlier, and I can deal with Mindfang. While we’re doing that, Pyralspite is going to teach the rest of the fleet Cavetroll Lesson #1, and that should do it.”

The dragon’s name was Pyralspite? That was _metal_. Though Jade had to ask…

“What’s Cavetroll Lesson #1?”

“Fire hot. Ow.” Redglare’s grin could only be described as predatory.

“Well, that ought to work.”

“Indeed.” Redglare paused for a moment. “Thank you for your assistance, and for giving me the opportunity to get after Mindfang. You seem like a very friendly and intriguing alien lady, and I’m looking forward to getting to know you better when we’re finished here.”

Barely a day on a new planet and she’d already made a friend. See, things were going great. Was it just her or had Redglare put a certain kind of emphasis on wanting to know her better?

“There’s the fleet, right where you said it would be.” said Redglare, pointing to the cluster of ships coming up on the horizon. “I’m taking us in.”

As they started their approach, Jade had an idea. But- no, it might be too forward. Ah, what the hell, it had been that kind of day.

“Are kisses for good luck a thing on Alternia?” she asked.

“No,” said Redglare, “but in the interest of interspecies relations, I would be delighted to try it.”

Jade laughed and leaned forward to give Redglare a kiss; the alien woman made an eager little noise and leaned into it herself.

“I feel luckier already.” said Redglare as they pulled apart. “Shall we?”

“Let’s.”

Redglare patted Pyralspite on the neck, and as the dragon roared mightily and dove, carrying the two of them into the fight, Jade laughed and gave herself a second to feel the thrill of things. The universe might not be on her side, but her friends, a hot alien, a dragon, and a trusty rifle were. What more could she ask for?

“Heads up, Mindfang!” she yelled over the rushing wind. “Here we come!”


End file.
